


The Satin Night Dress

by Sancia



Series: Droit du seigneur [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sancia/pseuds/Sancia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They must never find out. I feel like crying at the thought of them seeing me like this. What would they just think of me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a bride

Seras  
I stretch my arms above me, hazy with sleep I turn my gaze at the wall clock; a quarter past seven in the evening.  
I slept for almost fifteen hours straight.  
I hear footsteps heading to my room. It must be him-the old butler, Mr. Dornez. The kindly and elegant butler in this mansion always comes to my room around this time to check on me every evening without fail; each time, he always brings with him, an ice-filled stainless-steel bucket with a pouch of medical blood nestled inside it.  
My ration of supposed to be dinner that always ends up being flushed straight to the toilet.  
I pull myself up in a sitting position…it isn’t proper to receive him with me lying in bed in my pyjamas waiting to be attended as if I’m the mistress of the household.  
As expected it is indeed Walter, looking his usual spic and span self in his perfectly tailored butler uniform of suit and tie.  
Putting the ice-filled bucket in the study table, he checks at the time in his pocket watch.  
“Good evening Ms. Victoria, please help yourself”  
This he said mildly, his hands gracefully gesturing to the thing at the study table.  
“Good evening to you too Walter” I said smiling at him.  
“How are you feeling Seras?”  
“I feel a bit light-headed, but aside from that; I feel fine Walter, thanks for asking.”  
“I think that is an indication for you to start consuming blood, seems like your body is starting to require it.”  
I said nothing to this in reply.  
“By the way, Sir Hellsing has something for you to do.”  
Sir Hellsing…my interest is instantly piqued by the mere mention of her.  
“She wants you to clean the rifles and the shot guns in the artillery room, almost a hundred of them. The artillery room is quite a grimy place if you ask me, though the regularly servants do their best efforts in putting some semblance of cleanliness in the room. She also wants you to do what you can to clean the room itself after you’re done with the rifles; I’m sure cleaning won’t tax you that much, with the way you are now.”  
Oh right…I’m no longer human.  
But if it’s just cleaning a bunch of guns and a filthy room, then there’s no problem at all; it’s a small favour to ask in return for taking in a stray like me.  
Seras, smiling that disarmingly warm smile of hers promptly nodded in assent.  
“Let me just change into my uniform Mr. Walter and I’ll be right there.”

 

The artillery room sure is one disorderly room.  
Seras looks at the mess of weapons that are haphazardly stacked almost everywhere in the place. There are dark grease spills on the floor; dust sticking into it.  
The soldiers sure were always on a hurry to each time they come here to get and return weapons, considering the fact that the place looks like as if a typhoon just passed over it. Saying to herself incredulously.  
Well looks like I already have work cut out for me. She says to herself, settling to the task.  
I wonder what he is doing right now; I’m quite sure he wakes up earlier than I do-That man in the red, velvet cloak.  
That tall, striking and mysterious man with the jet-black hair, white skin and red eyes.  
I must admit he scares me, despite the fact that he treats me in a civil and almost kindly manner. There’s just something about him that’s so imposing and intimidating. He emits an aura of danger- and I know he’s powerful, that much I’m sure of; the way he regenerated himself within a couple of minutes after being shot and riddled by hundreds of bullets…That was quite an amazing feat.  
Though the reason why he turned me into the creature that I am now is way beyond my understanding.  
I must admit that I was glad he didn’t let me die just like that….but to be a vampire is entirely of a different matter.  
Back then, I never thought that vampires actually exist-till now that I am one of them.  
I for one cannot stomach the fact that I have to drink human blood in order to survive.  
And then there’s Lady Hellsing…No, Sir Hellsing to be precise.  
Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing.  
She is another mystery to me. The Lady Knight, owner of this huge mansion where I currently live; the leader of this equally mysterious vampire-hunting agency which in itself is called Hellsing.  
Statuesque and exotic-looking, with that clear light brown skin and all that ash-blond hair; it baffles me why a lady as lovely as she would prefer to wear men’s suits and chain-smoke on cigars like those old men in mafia films. She is fairly young- not more than twenty-five I guess, though she could easily be mistaken for someone much older- the way she carries herself she emanates power and authority. She hasn’t spoken much to me yet since I was brought here by the man in the red cloak almost a week ago. Just that singular visit in my room, down the mansion’s sub-levels a night after I was changed. Don’t go around draining people off their blood. That is all I can remember she’s said to me so far. From time to time I see brief glimpses of her here in the mansion during early evenings.  
Nevertheless, it was kind of her to take me in.  
Propping up the twentieth rifle I cleaned so far to a slot on one of the wooden storage racks, I count the remaining shot guns to be cleaned; twenty down seventy-six more to go….then the room. I checked the time on my wrist-watch…eight o’clock.  
The night is still young.

 

A beautiful and expensive looking white night dress. This is what I see on my bed upon arriving in my room.  
I look like a tramp after cleaning a total of ninety-six shot-guns and scrubbing the filthy artillery room itself to cleanliness; my uniform all greased up and dirty, my hair dusty and my hands and no doubt-even my face smeared with grime. The task was done after almost an hour and deciding that I need a shower before I report back to Walter or Sir Hellsing , I rush to my room.  
As I set foot in the staircase that leads down to the basement…I smell the scent of roses from in the stale air of the ground floor.  
I’ve got to see what this is about.  
I felt the presence of someone else in my room. As it turned it’s just Walter doing his routine housekeeping chores.  
Ms. Victoria, are you done with chore?”  
“ Oh yes, Walter. Is there anything else that Sir Integra wants me to do?”  
The old man has an absent-minded expression in his face as he ponders on my question.  
“That’s all for the moment Seras, Sir Integra is busy writing reports right now, she’ll send for you if ever she needs you, Any way I’ll inform you if ever.”  
Once again my gaze falls on the delicate night dress on my bed. It really is a pretty thing, made of satin and lace, with a row of pearl buttons in the front. Dainty and very feminine, it’s not a night dress-rather, it more of a peignoir; those negligees worn by those silver-screen sirens in those old Hollywood films.  
I wonder how much this could’ve cost.  
I wonder why the thing is in my bed.  
“ Oh that, I found the dress lying unused in one of the chests in the attic room, It’s in wonderful condition still and I just thought it might fit you; would you like to have it?”  
“It’s pretty Walter, of course I would like to have it.”  
“Then it’s yours”  
“How thoughtful of you Walter, thank you”  
I look around my room trying to see if there is a fragrance oil diffuser which Walter might have tucked somewhere or maybe a bottle spray of air freshener.  
“By the way, I drew you a bath knowing the grimy nature of the chore you did.”  
Yeah right, the tub…Of course, it came from my bathroom.  
“You may help yourself with it now while I tidy your room for a while; as it turned out you badly need one quite evidently.”  
“Surely, I would want to bathe now so that I could try the dress on.”  
Walking towards my armoire he pulls out a clothes hanger from my cabinet. Carefully picking up the dress from my bed he slides the night shift on it, letting it hang out from the article; holding the dress from the hanger’s handle the old butler heads to the bathroom with it.  
I notice a couple of bottles on top of my study table…wait, those aren’t here a while ago when I left my bedroom for the artillery room.  
I walk towards the study table and picking the bottle of lotion and the glass bottle of scent with an atomizer attached on it; I study the items curiously, Walter sure is acting strange today, first the peignoir and then this bottle of lotion and scent?. I have this funny feeling of being embarrassedly grateful. Once again, I feel like the little orphan I once was who’s at the receiving end of gifts of charity.  
“ Shea butter lotion and eau de cologne. You think it is silly of me of course since you don’t need any of those now, the way you’ve turned to; you won’t be getting old, not at least physically. But indulge an old man will you and use it? You are after all, still a very young woman.”  
Startled, I turn around to see the old man already behind me; this Walter, who moves around soundlessly like a ghost.  
Did Christmas come early? Walter sure is acting as generous as Santa himself today. But on the second though what harm would it do if I accept those stuff. It’s not a big deal, I haven’t asked for them at the first place. And anyway, it’ll be rude if I refuse to accept it.  
“I’ll go take a bath then Mr. Dornez”  
I smiling my thanks I excused myself and headed towards the bathroom.

The rose-scented warm bath water feels nice and comforting; enveloping me in a welcoming embrace. I indulged myself on the lush sensory treat, feeling like Cleopatra herself on a pampering soak. I glance at the rod beside the tub where I am lying, noticing a fresh towel and the hanger with the peignoir on it.  
That Walter can be so meticulous.  
It’s been over a week since Master has brought me here. And though I find life here very easy so far, with me not having to worry about anything; I still feel this strange discomfort of being not quite in the right place. I for one never felt that I belong or fit anywhere. That gnawing feeling of being all alone never fails to plague me from the time I was orphaned.  
But of course, I’m still adjusting to my new life here.  
The water had cooled down, deciding that as the end of my soak as well. I pull the plug from the drain, emptying the tub off its contents. I stand and turning the shower on, I rinse myself. Drying myself off with the fluffy towel I grab the bottle of lotion by the sink; slathering myself with it liberally, smoothing the sweet-smelling cream stuff on my body. Walking towards the drawer chest across the tub I rifle through my embarrassingly sparse pieces of clothing in search for a pair of clean knickers. A couple of brassieres, a couple of sets of pyjamas, a tracksuit, a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt and knitted woollen jacket, plus a pair of socks…. that comprised my entire wardrobe from the time I arrived here; all items bought by Walter himself. I won’t be able to go back to my former flat just yet to collect some of my stuff since the Cheddar business is still fresh and I am still on the missing persons list .  
No knickers here…  
I check on my clothes hamper to see all three of my knickers inside it, lying unwashed.  
How stupid of me, I forgot to wash them.. Now I don’t have anything to use.  
I consider telling Walter about it, but as I imagine myself telling him “Walter, I ran out of clean knickers to wear for tonight…What should I do?” And thought of the face he’ll make, I instantly cross the idea out of my mind.  
Well obviously, I shouldn’t bother him with stuff such as this. I can’t think of him going to town with the errand of buying knickers at this hour, neither can I imagine myself borrowing one of Sir Integra’s knickers…she might even drag me by the ear out of her house. So there’s no point in telling her either.  
Guess I have no choice but to go without them then. What a depressing thought.  
But no one would know right? It will be my little secret.  
Resigning myself to this, I slipped the negligee on; fastening the row of pearl buttons in the dress’s front.  
Spritzing some cologne on myself I saunter across the bathroom floor to check myself out in the full-length mirror. The peignoir is really pretty and I look beautiful in it-like a virgin bride on her wedding night. Of course the comparison is uncalled for and I shake the idea off my head. An uneasy feeling washes over me; I do feel like a bride preparing herself pretty to a groom she hasn’t even met.  
An ill sense of foreboding; I sense danger…but from what?  
Now, now Seras…stop this, you are imagining things.  
Shaking my head, I pick the plastic comb lying by the edge of the lavatory, leaving the bathroom. 

 

“It fits” I turn around for Walter’s benefit.  
“It fits perfectly my child” the old butler said, plucking the comb from my fingers he leads me to sit on the hard-backed chair of the study table. I let him have his way as he removed the towel wrapped around my wet hair. He starts combing my hair, gently untangling the clumps of wet locks.  
I find nothing odd about this, he may be just indulging me the way an old person might indulge a little child...Anyway, Walter is already that old he can be my grandfather.  
I wonder if he has a family somewhere or maybe a wife…  
“Walter, how long have you been working here?”  
“Almost my entire life dear, why do you ask?”  
What a vague answer, nevertheless I decide to urge him on.  
“You must know Sir Integra very well.”  
“I knew her parents when they were still alive. I’ve known her since she was a baby.”  
So a couple of decades then, at least…I wonder about Master Alucard  
“Is Master Alucard working for them for that long too?”  
“He’s with the Hellsings for almost a hundred years now, if I’m not mistaken.”  
Flabbergasted, I am unable to come up with a reply.  
“Wow”  
I wonder about Master’s real relationship with Sir Integra; I know master serves Sir Integra as his master, but I can’t help but wonder if there’s something more to it than just that. Not that it’s my business but I have this nagging voice inside my head that there’s something more to it. Is it just me?... I notice the way they look at each other.  
They’ll look good together, both of them strong and beautiful in their own way.  
“So, how is Master with Sir Integra?”  
“ I’m afraid I’m in no position to discuss that to you.”  
What an evasive answer, or is it just that I overstepped my bounds this time?  
“Okay Walter, I understand”  
I am about to say, why so Walter?..but I decided against it; I don’t want to appear nosy and tactless  
“There you go Seras”  
Tugging some of my longer locks behind my ears he smooth his hands over my head, flattening my puffy hair down.  
“You’ll have to excuse me; I will take my leave now Ms. Victoria since I’m done cleaning your room.”  
“Sure Walter, and thanks a lot”

Left by myself in my room, I throw myself in the canopy bed, enjoying the way the thick mattresses give a soft whoosh under my sudden weight. Walter had once again, changed my sheets, from the dark blue cotton coverlet which he tucked on my bed five days ago to a silken sheet the color of dark red wine. Very classy, but a tad too bold for my taste. I roll on my bed enjoying the way the satin peignoir felt against my skin; the way the dress swoosh and slide across the equally smooth coverlet of the mattress. Stretching my arms above my head I look at the room which I occupy for over a week now. I love the bed where I’m sprawled at. It is a four-poster affair, the kind that as I child I’ve always dreamt of sleeping on one; like the beds of those princesses in fairy tale picture books. The bed is a curious thing which, in the press of a button from its remote control will convert into a coffin and sink into the ground. I must admit my jaw dropped in amazement the very first time Walter showed me the thing. Creepy, in a cool and techie way.  
A nice and comfortable room in a functional and practical way.  
Aside from the four-poster coffin-bed; the room was free of any ostentatious furniture. The only items in the large room aside from the bed, which gives the place some ambiance of being inhabited, are a study table and its chair counterpart, a side table and the built in cabinet. The table and chair which was made from some sort of hard wood was placed a few steps beside my bed. It saved the room from being so bare it was severe.  
Though judging from the quality of those items, all of them made of some sort of heavy wood with its rich reddish brown and its intricate carving designs; it must’ve worth a fortune.  
Couple of years worth of my salary as a cop maybe.  
Oh yes it wouldn’t be that hard of a life, would it be? I am well-taken cared of in this place almost to the point of being pampered; all of my immediate needs being provided for in this institution. Aside from the physical changes in my being which stems from the fact that I am no longer human, things are relatively smooth so far…Things will be a bit bumpy at the start, but what the hell?..I’ve only been here for a week so far, it’s just to be expected that I go through some adjustment issues.  
I will do my best to fit in and be useful and not be a trouble to anyone in this place.  
My gaze falls on a candle on top of the side table beside my bed. The thing wasn’t here before I left my room; no doubt it was placed by Walter a while ago. Another curious thing; a reddish scented candle moulded in the shape of a voluptuous woman’s body. Unable to resist myself I grab a match from the cabinet and light the thing. Turning off the light switch, the candlelight bathed the room with a soft and muted pinkish light. Very pretty. Strangely, I see every single thing in the room as clearly as if the place is illuminated by a fluorescent lamp instead of candlelight.  
I sit down on my bed. I glance at the peignoir I am wearing; I know I should change into some clothes, more sensible than this slip of a thing since I can be called to duty by Sir Integra or Walter anytime later. But on the second thought, why just wear it for a little while? I can just change into my uniform later if ever I am assigned to some task…for the meanwhile I’ll let myself enjoy wearing this pretty thing and feel beautiful at the same time.  
I watch the singular tongue of flame in the candle flicker; it gave off a sweet-vanilla like scent. Suddenly I heard the heavy door give off a sharp clack as it was being pushed closed. I whirl around; and I see my Master standing in front of the bed where I am seated.  
I immediately get on my feet to stand attention, forgetting myself I nearly raised a hand to salute him; though catching myself immediately, my right arm freezes in the mid-air before I quickly drop it to my side. I am suddenly aware of the fact that I am not wearing any under garment at all; no bra no knickers, under the delicate material of the peignoir.  
Without even thinking, I reflexively put my arms in front of my chest, feeling the sharp peaks of my nipples against my arms.  
He advances to where I stand, with just a couple of paces between us; he looks at me with an unreadable expression in his face. He looks at me for a long time not saying anything; that it could be downright rude and awkward in any other situation and with any other person. I meet his gaze. It took me a while before I realize the reason why he came here in my room and I feel as if was punched in the stomach. Terror immobilised me where I stand and I feel sick with it. Oh no, no Seras get yourself together.  
I make a dash for the wall but I am second too late, and I end up being swept in his arms in an iron embrace; his long arms locked around me so tight it is impossible to wrench myself free from his hold. I struggle viciously with all my strength; desperate to get away from him. After a minute of this, I stop. Thinking it will be better for me to find a way to get out of this exceedingly compromising situation in other ways than this pathetic struggling.  
“What the hell are you doing here? Let me go!”  
With this, he smile an unnerving kind of smile and freeing one of his arms from its tight restrain from my body; he presses a finger in my lips, weirdly…to very gently stroke my face. His fingers lightly trailed on my chin then to my lips pressing them caressingly; shushing me. Grabbing one of my breast suddenly I nearly screamed out aloud in horror. I brutally forced myself to still maintain some semblance of calmness and take advantage of his other arm not being wrapped around me to free myself from him.  
I don’t even know how but in less than a second, by a sudden sharp movement by him I was thrown to bed as if I was some kind of a rag doll. And in a blink of an eye he is already on top of me, his weight restraining me threatening to crush me. I want him off me now, at this very moment! Someone help me Walter, Sir Integra!  
Oh yes Sir Integra, Remembering her his Master, of course a word from her and he will stop this…Please god, let Sir Integra come…but no, no! I can’t imagine her seeing me like this, seeing us like this, even if none of this is my doing.  
But of course! He will stop all of these in an instant, the moment I tell him that I’ll report him to Sir Hellsing. And I will. I will tell this to Sir Hellsing in order for him to get what he deserves; he just can’t go around jumping on girls when he feels like it.  
“Let me go, Sir Integra will be here any moment!”  
“I don’t think so. She has now retired for the day in her bedroom. Up until now, you haven’t been very obedient to any of us, have you started drinking blood now? And now that she is in her bed chambers uncaring to anyone else in the world as of the moment, no one here is going to disturb us. As far as I know you still don’t have your freedom, I am still your sire. I own you still, and as such you have no right to complain or to refuse. So be a good girl now.”  
I was appalled with what he said. I know very well that I am very much indebted to him-he gave me the opportunity to this earth once again; no matter how complicated the circumstances may be that preceded and succeeded that. Much I hate to admit it; every single thing he said is true. And I accept that, yet I never expected it to be humiliating hearing him utter it aloud just like that; and for him to remind me of it in this context. It is enough reason for him to be entitled with certain privileges on my person.  
I do nothing as he undoes the buttons on my night gown. God please don’t let this happen to me…….  
I feel feather-light caresses on my breasts making me glance down to see what he’s doing. His hands are once again, on them; feeling. What have I done to deserve this? I remember that time when he asked me if I am still a virgin from that time when I was deployed to Cheddar village and I was held hostage by a vampire priest. That time feels so long ago....Back then, I know nothing about vampires and ghouls being at large harassing people. Why this now? I unwittingly got tangled on things which I don’t even have a say about. It’s not as if I had that much of a choice…But why me of all people? Not fair, not fair at all. His lips are now on my neck, trailing slow wet kisses and a strange feeling flashes to me as he licks the spot under my jaw. I feel stirring warmth pool down low in my belly. No, this can’t be true, he can’t be kissing my neck…and it can’t feel good. I draw in a sharp breath as he kiss and suck the sensitive flesh of my throat; his tongue tracing the two puncture scars where he bit me. Suddenly he reaches under my dress and brushes his fingers on my groin, making direct contact on my sex since I wasn’t wearing anything below. No he shouldn’t touch me, he shouldn’t! But those fingers just part my lips there, stroking that sensitive bit of flesh making me want to moan.  
I’m getting wet…I’m getting wet at the touch of that bastard!  
Still, this can’t be what he has on mind! He is just trying to scare me, maybe he is just playing with me…A sick and a cruel joke; for reasons I do not know nor understand. But yes, that’s what it must be!  
“What’s this all about? Is this some kind of a prank, Congratulations, you’ve already succeeded in pulling my leg. So please stop this game.”  
“What I want? I haven’t decided about that yet, But I’ll let you know what I’m going to do with you, I’m going to familiarise myself with every inch of your body and then I’m going to fuck you and you will love it.”  
I am stricken with terror as the full threat of his words sinks in and once more, I am unable to move or say anything. He cannot do me. Despite the fact that I am powerless in this situation I’m in..he cannot make me like it, that much it at least in my control.  
Swift hands pull up the hem of my negligee, spreading my legs wide apart; shamelessly revealing my arousal from that place in the apex of my thighs. I thought of the kids in the orphanage where I grew up, those big bullies and the faces of my co-workers in the police just to distract me from his fingers, his lips and his tongue and the disgraceful sensations they are stirring up on me. All thoughts came to a sudden halt the moment his tongue trace that knurl of flesh in my labia. I never imagined anything could feel this good. Does he do this often?-I wonder if Sir Integra knows...Oh no Sir Integra-Walter!.  
They must never find out. I feel like crying at the thought of them seeing me like this. What would they just think of me? So far they treated me very good-Even Sir Integra. I don’t want that to change. This cannot be happening. I don’t want him, this Alucard- but how come I feel pleasure from his touch…from the touch of this vampire?  
But I just do, and it feels like every nerve in my body has been set on fire from his ministrations. My mind is violently objecting from all of these but my body is saying the opposite and, giving choked gasps of pleasure; I try to move against that skilful mouth. He is licking and sucking now at intervals, rhythmically plunging his tongue in and out of me in a maddening pace-working to break me.  
I look down, seeing that head with its thick ebony hair buried indecently between my spread-eagled legs.  
One of my hands suddenly develops a life of its own, reaching out to that head in an attempt to hold him there, to make him release me from this maddeningly delicious torture I feel, Unfortunately I just made him lift his head.  
“Gorgeous”  
My whole body is rebelling at the moment, begging for him to grant me release; to give me more of that tongue and fingers of his. I find myself pleading him, not with words but with pathetic mewls and whimpers which until now, I wasn’t even aware I’m capable of making. Ruled by a will which is not my own, despicable and lusty cries come out from my mouth. To my surprise, he gives in; that wicked tongue once again twisting inside my slit, plunging in and out of my hole. Unable to feel anything else save for the onslaught of sensory stimulation, I fully let myself give in to those sensations, and bucking my hips; I came.  
I lay on my back in the mattress. Shocked, I close my eyes. There’s a nagging voice in the corner of my mind but I resolutely silence it. I want nothing more than to stay in this hazy state of consciousness where nothing and no one could hurt me; where I can dream and be happy.  
A keen flare of sensations interrupts me in this peaceful trance making me open my eyes. Cool dampness wrap around my right nipple. He is suckling it. Oh no I want him away from me!. One of his hands closed around my other breast clutching it. I try to get away, to push him off but he had me firmly seated on his lap, facing him. My legs on the either side of his torso, one long arm securely wrapped around me; his hard length pressed against my lower belly. For a moment he seems to stop, his face buried against my neck, the brief interlude is over and with one last light kiss he leaves my chest. I try to think about anybody and anything just to remind myself why this should not be happening but his lips, his tongue his fingers- he’s using my own body against me, against my will; driving me wild and turning me on. Noooo!!!  
I clench at the sheets with all my might and bite my lips hard to push down the moans that threaten to escape from my lips as he plants a trail of wet kisses on my legs. One limb after the other. I feel myself getting aroused once again-the throbbing between my legs getting insistent, as his mouth wanders higher in my leg lingering here and there to suck a mouthful of my flesh, pointedly ignoring my groin. The place where I ache for attention the most.  
At a split second he is leaning towards me; tense and cat-like in an almost predatory way. His pair of unnaturally red-eyes boring straight into mine, and I feel scared under that lust-filled, heated gaze that seems to have come straight from the depths of hell. Unable to stand the way he looks at me my gaze unintentionally shifted lower-to his mouth, I noticed that his lips are slightly parted. Oh no!!! And now, he is going to kiss me. Not that! That act which I always think of as something tender and loving, an affectionate act which should be shared with someone who you genuinely want.  
I clamp my lips tightly shut; denying entrance to his intruding tongue. I think about my parents. My mother and my father, who gives me those sweet affectionate pecks on the lips, back then; when I was still a little child and they were still alive. They were so kind…My mother who makes the most delicious kidney pies and my father who used to carry me on his shoulders. I desperately reminisce on these happy memories but in the end Alucard’s kiss shatters even this last bastion. My parents’ faces vanishing; the cruel reality of Alucard’s brutal and greedy kisses erasing them out. Ultimately, I can’t help but succumb-and let him plunder my mouth. It would be so easy to give myself up, to just forget about everything and surrender to the mind-numbing pleasure of his caresses….  
Horror rips through my entire being as I realize what I am seriously considering. I must not give up. If this is the reason why he took me under his wing, then I cannot stay. I have to get out of this place, I am going to leave this place and go somewhere else….Some place far from here; Nobody would blame me. But first I have to escape…  
Physically, I don’t stand a chance against him; strength-wise, size-wise and power-wise. Yet there has to be a way. I have to catch him off-guard and knock him out unconscious fast. Reluctantly, I wrap my arms around those broad shoulders, interlacing my palms behind his neck. He stops for one terrifying instant, and I can’t help but think that he knows what’s on my mind, but then his kiss grows even hungrier his lips bruising mine as his tongue tangle with my own. The wild dance of our tongues threatens to sway me away from my plan, reflexively I press my body against him, rubbing my bare skin to his still-clothed body; seeking the contact. Abruptly he pulls back, surprising me. Why? He starts to take off his clothes roughly, all of sudden he stops and shadows materialise around us in an instant only for it to disappear-with his clothes after a few seconds.  
I find myself staring at his body. I have to admit that he is handsome. His figure is very manly in a graceful way-all sleek muscles and broad shoulders; his built not unlike those gymnasts and dancers I see on TV. I just don’t know how strong he must be, or what it must have taken to become the way that he is now-not to mention, his powers as a vampire. My eyes travelled down south until it reached his groin, I swallow down the panic that rises in my throat. He's big! Big, thick and hard and utterly frightening. I pull him back in my embrace, this I did because much as I hate to admit it, I am rather cowed by his naked body and his erection.  
I grind against one of his fingers thrusting inside me; an action that earned the barest gasp from his lips. This is my chance. I muster whatever courage I have, cautiously closing my palms around his neck; counting from one to three, I throttle him as hard as I can. My hands are in a steel grip around his throat that I almost feel my fingers cramping in the process. His eyes flew open and he chokes, thrashing his arms in a moment. I am already applauding myself as suddenly he turns his gaze on me, he should be out cold by now! His hands fasten on mine as they easily pry my fingers from its grip on his neck one at a time. A few seconds are all it took and now he is completely free from my clutch- that supposedly vise-like grip intended to wring him out unconscious. I swallow hard as he harshly tear himself from my hold. He stares at me with those unnaturally-colored orbs, a mesmerizing look that had the effect of pinning me down-his lips turning upward in a cold smile. Dark shadows rise from his body; curling around him. I am unable to do anything as he strikes my face hard and I lay back on the bed, in a daze for some reason.  
Trepidation finally slashes through my disbelief. I failed on my last chance at getting away from him, what am I going to do now? What will happen to me now…What will he do to me now?  
He stares at me with those hellish red eyes, all the while remaining silent. He leans towards me once more and I expect him to hit me again, only for his mouth to come down on mine; capturing it in a searing kiss, bruising my already sore lips. I cannot think of another way to fight him now, there’s no chance and therefore no hope for me to get away from this situation…God help me.  
Then things happen awfully fast and now he is lying on his side, behind me with one of his elbows hooked at the bend of my knee; lifting my right leg up in the air at the process.  
“You don’t want it the easy way girl? Very well then”  
I feel my blood run cold as I hear the threat implied in his words. I feel something graze at the lips of my sex, it took me a moment to comprehend what exactly that thing is and the moment this understanding registers in my mind; I instinctively try to struggle free once again. But I am a second too slow and in an instant his rock-hard member plunge inside me, the intrusion is so thick and long I feel like being split into half.  
“Keep still” His voice is alarming and forceful. I stopped thrashing, feeling tears prick my eyes. There’s no good reason left for me to fight him anymore….What good will it do anyway? I’ll never be able to get away from him, the way I am now. It’s over. I bite my lips bloody to muffle my sobs, my panic making me unable to move while he thrust in and out of me; stretching and seeking. And it hurts in a burning way.  
Strangely enough, overwhelming bliss replace the pain, waves of it crash into my being; sweeping away every bit of conscious thought. He coordinates his thrusts, rhythmically driving in and out of me, hitting different directions each time. His shaft brushed at a place inside me and I feel my mind go blank with pleasure. I hardly even notice the fact that his penis is penetrating me to the hilt as I feel my buttocks press into his lap.  
Cool lips fiercely suck at the skin on my neck making me gasp in surprise at the sudden contact.  
Just as I think that I am going to find release, He roughly pulled his cock out from my core and I clench around nothing. No! Please just give me little more…just a little more…I am almost there. Words had already deserted me at this point hence my body did the talking, leaning and pushing towards him.  
He rolls me over, sliding my legs over his shoulder. The tip of his erection touches my labia, teasing; a promise of what is more to come, Please!!!I want him to give it to me, I want more!!! I want him to end this torment which has its root on the void of my throbbing core.  
“Say that you want it”  
I muster the strength to look up. What the?...this is cruelty. I could’ve died of embrassment, but I already hear words coming out from my mouth; words that he wants to hear.  
“Please, please just continue”  
I drive my hips against his urging him to sink his hard sex into my hot, waiting one. But he just holds me away. I moan.  
“Tell me what you want”  
What does he want me to say?, I rifle through my mind. I squirm in his hold.  
“Tell me”  
Unable to think and care for anything anymore, my mouth forms the words; words that came out in ragged whispers. I don’t care about it anymore but please, oh please, let it be enough!  
“Please I need you inside me,…. please fuck me”  
Finally, he enters me; ramming hard and forcefully. I cry in ecstasy. His member thrusts inside me, roughly slamming in and out of my cunt with its mess of fluid; to the hilt, filling me almost beyond capacity. Still not enough.  
“Please, harder!”  
Those glowing red eyes bore through mine, And I fear I made a mistake but then he is plunging, driving in and out brutally. I never imagined anything could feel this good. He is stretching me to the point of pain but the sensation of his long and thick phallus wriggling in and out me is indescribable. I grab at his waist and move my hips rhythmically with his thrusts. To my astonishment he lets me have my way. His member pokes at a place inside me and I see black and red spots dancing before my eyes, It feels so good….More please, I want more….  
With a sudden twist, he rolls both of us together; flipping me on top of him. Arranging my limbs; he let me straddle him, steadying me in a sitting position on his lap by holding both of my arms. I ride him, I ride him hard. Impaling myself on his hard length as far as it could go inside me; I bob up and down his shaft. Each movement carrying me closer to the edge, his hips rise and fall to meet my motions. I arch my back one last time; burying my body in his penis. Crying out loud, I collapse on top of him. He is not yet done and his thrusts seem to tear through my body when he suddenly freezes, tremors wracking his beautiful body. His penis giving a violent jerk inside me and a guttural cry rips through him.  
Seras!!!

Unlike the first time a came, Lethargy did not come easy this time and for the first time in a long while, I am able to think straight. My! My! What have I done? What had just happened to me?....What did he just do to me?.....More precisely; what have I just allowed him to do to me. At the first glance, it may seem like I was raped; not unlike my mother who was violated by those scumbags. But in the end I let him take me, let him do those things to me and I had liked it. I don’t even know if I was raped or seduced. I feel tears of shame sting my eyes and even before I had the chance to stop they already spill down and I’m already crying. This doubled the humiliation I feel since I don’t want to cry in front of him, not in this pitiful and naked state I’m in. Surprisingly, strong arms envelope me in a cool and strangely, tender embrace. Large cool hands gently caress my face, his lips kissing my tears away.  
He holds me against his chest, cuddling me comfortingly even as I try to push him away. He tells me that I musn’t worry about anything…that none of this is my fault and that I have nothing to be ashamed of. Oddly those strong arms around me feel so strong and protective making me feel safe. With that I pass out.  
I wake up and I am, once again; alone in my bed. A few seconds pass and Walter enters the room. He doesn’t say anything as he picks up the satin nightdress from the floor and wraps me in a bathrobe; averting his eyes from my body as he does so. He doesn’t speak to me still as he leads me to the bathroom, no doubt to the tub; as I smell a floral scent in the air. On my way to the bathroom I pass by my study table, the stainless steel bucket once again placed on it. I realize that he knows what happened. A party to my shame-Not that it’s important anymore, but I couldn’t bear for Sir Integra or anybody else aside from Walter to know about this…Not after what Alucard made me do.


	2. The Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he haven’t done anything so far to show it, I know Alucard feels something for the girl; though I am not sure of the exact nature of that feeling, nor do I wish to know... She was a beautiful girl, that Seras.

Integra

It’s been ten days since Alucard had brought that girl here in my mansion. Ten fucking days, and the girl is yet to drink a drop of blood, now where can you hear a vampire who doesn’t want to drink blood? If this goes on much longer it’ll be a disaster. A starved vampire will eventually go to a deep sleep similar to a coma in human beings, not that I care much about the strumpet; things could have been better if Alucard had never laid eyes on the girl. But since what’s done is done I want her existence to be of some use in my organization. But the way that she is now; half-starved and deprived of any nourishment, I fear she will slow all of us down. This was the subject of the row me and my servant had two afternoons ago. I told him that he should take full responsibility for the police girl; that he should see to it that the girl should start drinking her nightly rations of medical blood as soon as possible. I told him that under the threat of me shooting her fledgling to ashes right before his eyes if she proves to be more trouble than she’s worth. And I will- I won’t think twice in shooting that girl, if she proves to be nothing but trouble. Even though I highly doubt Alucard would be fine with that; she is after all-his child. Even if he haven’t done anything so far to show it I know Alucard feels something for the girl; though I am not sure of the exact nature of that feeling, nor do I wish to know... She was a beautiful girl, that Seras. It is complicated relationship with those creatures. Seras is his child who can also be his lover at the same time, if he so wishes it to be.   
But I can do as I wish with them, for I own them. Alucard is my inheritance and since he is under the bond of servitude to my bloodline, his fledgling is also my servant.   
I look at my wristwatch; 5:00 PM. Drinking the last dregs of tea in my cup, I stand up. I suddenly have this impulse to check on the police girl. Within seconds I find myself getting my handgun which is loaded with silver bullets in my desk drawer. I can’t be too cautious when it comes to dealing with vampires. I’m about to exit my study room, my hand already on the doorknob when I catch a sight of the used tea service in my desk. I hate clutter of any sort. Retracing my steps I ring the bell for Walter; A couple of minutes pass and Walter is already on the room. He was about to exit the room, the tray of the used tea service on his hands when I find myself asking him to accompany me on my little visit to the draculina’s room in the dungeons.  
“Walter, Come with me…I’m going to the basement I just want to have a word with Seras”  
“She is still sleeping at the moment Sir, Maybe later perhaps around eight in the evening Sir?”  
I have this insistent feeling of having the need to see the girl this very moment.  
“It doesn’t matter; I just want to check on her”  
“I think that is a little unwise Sir, you know very well how these creatures are; how they can be incoherent at times when they wake up at the wrong time. They might attack…”  
Cutting him off I say,  
“ As you said, I know vampires very well. That is why you will be escorting me to her room, I have my gun with me; really Walter, we’ve been in the business of hunting vampires for years”  
Is it just me or did Walter suddenly went pale?  
Several minutes pass and he and I are already descending the winding stairs leading to the mansion’s sub-levels. At last, I reached the door to the girl’s room with Walter on my heels; I pause for a moment before entering. The room is pitch dark and Walter elbowed past me, feeling for the light switch on the wall beside the door. He finds it and switching it on, the harsh, white illumination of the fluorescent lamps floods the room. From where I stand I can already see the tiny figure which lay curled in the bed. Something’s not quite right……  
Taking a few steps forward I survey the room, the faint scent of roses mingled with the stale air of the room. My eyes lands on a heap of white on the floor near the bed, Picking it up, I am surprised to see that the thing turns out to be one of my night dresses; one of my night dresses when I was much younger-and shorter to be precise. I brush my fingers on the satin and lace material of the garment; it was a gift from a distant relative… I don’t remember pulling this out of my closet, why is this thing here? I turn my head to look at the figure lying so still in the bed. The girl is covered with a blanket chin down. I don’t know why but my hands develop a life of its own; lifting the blanket and pulling it down and I gasp. She is naked underneath the sheet, in a second I cover her again with the blanket; the image of her voluptuous body searing the back of my eyes. I look at Walter several feet behind me, a blank expression in his face. I glance back at the girl; inanimate in her sleep.   
Alucard…  
I lean down, bringing my mouth close to her ear.  
"I hate you. And you are going to pay."  
I quickly draw back, turning to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Good Friday (no meat allowed): fasting, abstinence (no boozing, no partying, no sex hahaha) no class, all the shops are closed, including the malls, there’s nothing interesting to watch in the TV, I’m too restless to read anything either or even watch anime DVDs…So what’s a good yet bored catholic girl in a predominantly Catholic country will do? Write of course!   
> 2) The series mainly focuses on Alucard and Seras ( as the title implies )… with lots and lots of intense lemon so be forewarned, I don’t want flames. I wrote this story because don’t see that much explicit fics (with plot, even if it’s a thin one) centred on Alucard and Seras.   
> 3) Hellsing is created by Kouta Hirano

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing is created by Kouta Hirano :-)


End file.
